New Memeber Of Team Extreme
by xtremediva13
Summary: Inside the story
1. New Member?

**Summary: Team Extreme decides to have another member and it's a girl. She's an old friend of Lita and the Hardy's. She has liked Jeff for a long time and she gets jealous when Trish kisses him after his match with Big Show. What will happen to Team Extreme if she decides to leave?**

**Jessica has blonde hair with red and black highlights. She has hazel (blue and green) eyes and she usually wears baggy camouflage military color pants. She wears shirts that go to the end of her breast, which shows her bra. She has a tattoo on her back that says EXTREME PUNK. So that's why she wears short shirts to show off her tattoo and to show off her belly button piercing.**

**RAW Is War**

"Well since Team Extreme has been getting on my nerves for last few weeks I've decided to put them in an eight man tag team against DX Generation. Team Extreme has until the main event tonight to find someone to be their partner" Eric Bischoff said and then left the ring.

**Later In The Back**

"What how are we supposed to find a tag team partner nobody would want to be our partner" Jeff said

"Yo don't worry Jeff I've got an idea Eric Bischoff think he can pull one over us think again," Matt said.

Someone was walking in the hallway and then and their cell phone started to ring. "Hello oh hey yeah I'm here don't worry tonight we are going to win the match" the person said.

**The Match**

DX Generation came out and did their entrance as always. Then Team Extreme came and did their entrance and then the got in the ring and Matt grabbed the microphone. "Do you want to know who our partner is" the fans started to chant yes. "Well you're all about to find out. Eric Bischoff forgot that he signed a new person to the WWF and this person happens to be down with Team Extreme. Here she is the new member of Team Extreme Jessica. Crawling by Linkin Park starting to play. A woman with blonde hair with red and black highlights came out wearing baggy camouflage military color pants wearing a short orange shirt with blue short sleeves. Then she ran down the ramp and then she walked up the steel steps and flipped over the top rope and landed on her knees and did a punk rocker sign.

"Oh my gosh J.R. look at those puppies there bigger than Trish Stratus," King said. J.R. looked at him a little annoyed.

Triple H and Matt Hardy started off the match. Matt Hardy dominated the few minutes. Then Triple H start to dominate. Then Matt tagged in Jessica and Triple H tagged in Chyna. Chyna was going to kick Jessica but she duck and kicked Chyna very hard and she was knocked out so Jessica went for the cover and X-Pac kicked Jessica in the back. Then Jeff hardy got in the ring and took X-Pac out of the ring and they both started to fight outside the ring and Matt took out Triple H. Chyna grabbed Jessica lifted her above her head. Lita got to the top of the turnbuckle and did a cross body on Chyna and Jessica got up and was getting ready to kick Chyna. When Chyna got up Jessica delivered her super kick and knocked her out. Then she went for the cover and got the 3 count. "Here is your winner Team Extreme," the ring announcer said.

"Wow that was an excellent match I was speechless doing the whole match that Jessica was amazing I think the ratings will go up. She is not the diva to be mess with" King said. "I definitely agree with you King," J.R. said.

Jessica and the rest of the Team were celebrating, but when Jessica hugged Jeff she felt something that she never felt before when she was usually with him. Then Jeff put her on top of his shoulders and Jessica starting doing her punk rocker sign with both hands toward the audience. When they were done celebrating they left the ring. Then the show ended.

"Jesse I'm so happy that you're here we all are" Lita said.

"Yeah me too" Jessica replied.

"Eric Bischoff thinks he can mess with Team Extreme he better think again," Matt said and the rest nodded their heads in agreement.

**Month Later**

Since Jessica's debut Bischoff has tried many times to bring Team Extreme downand he failed every single time. During the time Jessica starting liking Jeff more and more and she doesn't know what to do about. Jessica had a match against Trish Stratus tonight and Jessica knew that T&A would be there at ringside and Jessica told Lita and Hardy's to stay in the locker room until the match was over.

"Making her way to the ring from Sanford, North Carolina weighing in 136 Ibs Jessica," the ring announcer said. Jessica came running down the ramp and got on theapron and flipped over the top rope landing on her knees and doing her punk rocker sign and showed off her tattoo.

"And her opponent being accompanied by T&Afrom Toronto, Canadaweighing in 136 IbsTrish Stratus". Trish walked down the ramp walked up the steel steps and entered through the bottom rope. Jessica didn't waste time and attack Trish and started to punch her

"Well Jessica here isn't wasting anytime probably trying to end this match as soon as possible" J.R. said.

Trish then pulls Jessica's hair knocking Jessica down and then went for the cover and only got a 2 count. Then Jessica jumped back up shocking Trish. Trish ran towards Jessica only to get kicked in the stomach and receive a DDT. Jessica went for the cover and got the 3 count. The referee held her hand up, but she was attacked by T&A then the lights went out and then came back on their standing in front of T&A the Undertaker. Then he choked slammed T&A and Trish. Then the Undertaker's music starting playing and he was staring at Jessica and he started walking towards her andhis music stopped playing. Jessica started to move away and Jeff and Matt came to the ring and started tobeat up the Undertaker. But the Undertaker still manage to choke slam them. Then he walked to Jessica and she didn't move. Then the Undertaker kissed Jessica, but she didn't kiss back she pushed him away. Then his music started to play and he left the ring. Jessica ran over to Matt and Jeff to see if they were all right. Undertaker was walking up the ramp still staring at her. Then it went to a commercial break.

**After Break**

"Are you guys okay," Jessica asked handing them an ice pack.

"Yeah we're fine, but I don't get it the Undertaker is after you why," Jeff said.

"I don't know I'm really scared you guys" she replied. "Don't worry I'm not going to let anything happen to you I promise," Jeff said and hugged Jessica. She nodded.

**Jessica's pov**

I swear when Jeff hugged I thought I died and went to heaven. Man I just don't get it why did the Undertaker come out. Oh well I need to try to forget this. "Jessica we're going out for our match stay here and don't go anywhere," Matt said.

I nodded and told him that I won't go anywhere. I sat down on the couch and watched the 6-man tag team match. Yes Lita got the moonsault on Spike Dudley and they get the win. While they're celebrating on the titantron it shows Undertaker walking down the hall and stops in front of a door. I was looking at the TV and noticed that is was the locker room I was in. Then I looked at the door it started to open a little. Then I started to scream because I saw the Undertaker. I didn't say anything I just screamed.

**Normal pov**

Jeff saw the Undertaker and started to run up the ramp right away and Lita and Matt were following him. Jessica was still screaming and it could be heard from down the hall. Jeff barged in and Jessica was on the floor holding her head between her knees crying and her shirt was rip a little. "What happen?" Jeff asked. Jessica didn't say anything. She looked up and saw Jeff. She got up and hugged him.

**Jeff's pov**

Jessica hugged me she was shaking and was crying. I've always hated it when she cried. I hugged her back. "Hey is she okay?" Matt asked. "Yeah I think she's going to be fine" Jeff replied. "Let's just go" Lita suggested. We all agreed and we left the building

**Normal pov**

"Wow well I don't know what just happened J.R. what did the Undertaker do to Jessica" King asked. "I don't know King, but I have a feeling we're going to find out next week on RAW Is War." J.R. said.

**At The Hotel**

Team Extreme checked into their rooms. Lita and Jessica shared a room and Matt and Jeff shared the other. Jessica didn't say anything at all since the incident. They keep asking her what happened, but she won't answer them. "Jessica why won't you say anything to me. I mean this is me Lita. You remember when we became best friends we promised we tell each other anything and everything" Lita said well all of them were walking down the hallway to their rooms. But still Jessica said nothing. "Come on Jessica why won't you just tell us what happen so we can help you" Jeff said. This just made Jessica get angry. "Did I ask for your help? No I didn't think so. I want to deal with this alone okay. Gosh just because something is happening in my life doesn't mean I need to tell you every single detail okay. If you guys want to help me then why don't you help me by leaving me alone? All right just stop being on my case about this. If I wanted to talk about this then I would've told you guys what happened already. Don't worry about me when the time is right I'll tell you guys? Just trust me okay," Jessica said and continued to walk down the hall towards Lita and her room. "Now what do we do?" Matt asked. "Just leave her alone she'll tell us when she's ready," Lita replied. "I wonder if she'll be up to going to work next week. I mean it's in our hometown," Jeff said "I don't know I'll ask her hey see you guys later" Lita said heading to her room.

When Lita entered her room she saw Jessica sitting on the floor leaning on the balcony door holding her knees to her chest. "I'm ready to talk about it" Lita heard Jessica say. "You want me to get the guys," she asked closing the door. "No this is between me and my best friend," Jessica said looking at Lita and smiling and Lita smiled back. Lita sat next to Jessica. "The Undertaker didn't do anything to me," Jessica said. "What do you mean he did nothing?" Lita asked. "Like I said he did nothing, but I screamed because he scared me. He asked me to do something and then he told me to think about. He said if I agree to do this he would leave me alone," Jessica said. "Jessica what did he ask you" Lita asked with a worried look on her face. "He wants me to kiss him in the ring in front all the live audience," Jessica replied. "Ok and that's bad,"Lita asked. "Yes because he wants me to mean it and like it afterwards. I don't know what I'm going to do? The only reasonI didn't say anything was because I was thinking about whatI should do," Jessica said and took out her necklace from her under her shirt. It was the shape of a heart. "Hey what's that around your neck?" Lita asked. "Oh this something Jeff gave to me in highschool," Jessica replied. She opened it and on the right there was a picture withJeff carrying Jessica on his back and they both were smiling andmaking a punk rocker sign. On the left there was a picture of Jeff smiling. "And I gave Jeff the same thing, but on the left there's a picture of me," Jessica said. Lita just smiled at her. " You know I feel so much betterI think I'm ready to tell the guys andin fourweeks on RAW I'm going to tell everybody what happened in the locker room," Jessica said. "Three weeks!What your not going to be there in our hometown? Wait maybe that's a good ideaI mean you need time to think about this," Lita said. Jessica nodded her head in agreement and they left their room to talk to the Hardy's. Jessica explained everything to them and they agreed for Jessica to take some time off. Jessica called Eric Bishoff to tell him. Of course he didn't like this, but he agreed to it.

**Next Week**

Eric Bishoff was in the ring "Well I have some informing news regarding Jessica due to the Undertaker's actions last week; she will not be here to-" Eric was interrupted by some music (Crawling by Linkin Park)and out came a girl with black haired with red highlights wearing a white tank topthe usual lenght,(to show off her tatoo)but she was wearing a black miniskirt with a siliver chain and wearing black leather boots. She got on the apron and flipped over the top rope and the fans started cheering. "Excuse me but who the hell are you," Eric said. "Well i'm sorry to interrupt you Eric, but you don't have to worry about Jessica not being here tonight. Because she's right here!" Jessica yelled out to the fans and the fans started screaming loud. "Now Eric I know I said I wasn't gonna be here for a couple of weeks due to the Undertakers action, but Eric I sat there at home thinking why should I let this stop me from being in my hometown. Sandford, North Carolina! Jessica yelled and once again. "Well since you're here then why don't you just tell us what exactly happened last week" Eric Bischoff said and then smirked. Then Jessica just smirked too. "Gladly. Last week in Team Extreme's locker the Undertaker came to see me, but don't worry guys he did not harm me. I just screamed because I am afraid of the Undertaker. Anyways that's not the point the Undertaker asked me a question. He asked me to give him a meaningful kiss right on the lips and told me to think about it and if I refuse he will keep torchering me. Just to let all of you know I've made my decision and Undertaker I don't care what you do to me ther's no way in hell I'd kiss you and enjoy it. Ok I maybe afraid of you, but I won't do something like this. I thought it was time for a change. I know some of you didn't know it was me who was walking down the ramp. I thought it was time for a change and there is going to be a whole lot more," Jessica said that and dropped the microphone and started up the ramp.

**Big Show vs. Jeff Hardy**

(Well I don't know the whole match, but I know the ending when Trish Stratus is there) Jeff Hardy goes to the top of the turnbuckle as Big Show is getting up. When Show turns around Jeff jumped off to perform a Hurricanrana but heget the Show down so theShowcounters it to ablackjack and wins the match. Then when Jeff recovers Trish Stratus Stratus kissed him. Jessica who was in the back was watching jeff's matc. She was about to go out there to help him, but she saw Trish kiss him. Jessica then got pissed off.

Yeah i can finally post my story i know its long, but I couldn't post it and I kept getting more and more ideas so I just had to type them down. Hope you like the story.


	2. Me Jealous You Are So Wrong

Hey thanks for the nice reviews. I did get a negative review so just to set the record straight. Please if you don't have anything nice to say please don't say it at all. Please and thank you.

Jeff Hardy made his way back to the locker room. When he got there he just saw Jessica sitting on the couch starring at the TV. So he just made his way to his bag. "Hey nice match. Too bad you didn't win, but I bet you enjoyed what happened after the match," Jessica said in a calm voice. "Jessica I-." "Save it for someone who cares" Jessica stood up and left the locker room. She didn't talk to anyone after that.

Next Week 

Trish Stratus was in the ring talking about her kiss with Jeff Hardy. Then King spotted someone walking through the fans. "Hey J.R. look who is that coming through the fans," King said. Then that person jumped over the security wall and enters the ring. "Oh my gosh King its Jessica," J.R. said. Jessica attacked Trish. She started to punch her face and wouldn't stop. The referees came out trying to separate Jessica from Trish. Jessica yelled you stay away from Jeff. Then Jessica started to slap some of the referees and then jumped on Trish. Then Jeff Hardy came running down the ramp. "Wow I guess Jeff is here to stop this" King said. Jeff got in the ring trying to hold off Jessica and Jessica's screaming let go of me I'm gonna kill her. But he didn't listen to her and dragged her out the ring and up the ramp and to their locker room. "Jessica what the hell were you doing out there?" Jeff asked. "What do you think I was doing Jeff? I was hurting Trish Stratus" Jessica replied. "I don't believe this. Jessica you're jealous that Trish kissed me aren't you?" Jeff asked. "What no I'm not jealous why-why would I be jealous of Trish anyways, she's a slut and I bet she's adding you to her list," Jessica replied. "Oh my god you are jealous" Jeff said. "I'm not jealous I hate Trish Stratus. Always have and probably always will," Jessica said. "Well I would love to go out with Trish sometime since I know she likes me. You don't have a problem with that do you?" Jeff asked. That hurt Jessica so much, but she didn't let Jeff see it. Then Lita and Matt entered the locker room. Jessica grabbed her bag and left. "Um did we interrupt something because I know something went on in here," Lita said. "No nothing at all" Jeff lied.

Jessica was walking in the hallway and she was crying (well not a whole lot but just a little). She wasn't watching where she was going and she bumped up into someone. "I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going," Jessica said. "Don't worry about it," the person said. Jessica looked up and saw Chris Jericho. "You know you look good, but I think you like better when you don't cry. I mean pretty girls like you shouldn't cry," Jericho said wiping the tears from Jessica face. "There that's better," Jericho said. Which made Jessica smile and blush "Thanks," Jessica said. "For what," Jericho asked crossing his hand in front of his chest. "Well for cheering me up," Jessica moved closer to Jericho and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Well I got to go," Jessica said. "Okay anytime you need to talk I'll be there to listen" Jericho said. "Okay thanks," Jessica said and headed to the divas locker room.

She changed in to a silky metallic gold tank top with no straps and black leather capris that tie at the end. With a black belt and in the middle in sliver it had Jessica and you could spin it around. And she was wearing a thin leather jacket that said in big bold white bold letters **ITS ALL** **ABOUT ME**. She was wearing opened toe heels with laces that you tie around your ankle. Jessica was looking in the mirror deciding what she would do with her hair. She just decided to curl the ends of her hair. Then there was a knock on the door and it was Chris Jericho. "Oh hey Chris" Jessica said in her happy voice. "Hey wow you like wonderful anyways I have a match tonight and I was wondering if you would be in my corner since you don't have a match tonight" Jericho asked. "You know that would be great. Let's go," Jessica said and linked her arm with Chrisand headed for the gorilla. Jericho went out first as his music started to play. The fans were going crazy. Then Jessica went out and fans went crazier and Jessica did her punk rocker sign and was walking down the ramp with Jericho. "Wow J.R. I think this is the best out fit i've seen Jessica in and not to mention puppies," King said. "Why tonight she does look good after we saw her beat up Trish and I'm surprised she's here with Chris Jericho when his opponent is Jeff Hardy" J.R. said.

Jessica went up the steel steps and walked to the middle of the ropes and before she flipped over it she looked left and right to the fans and then to jericho who was in front of her. Then she flipped over the ropes and landed on her feet and then Jericho jumped on the apron and entered the ring through the middle rope. Jessica was surprised when Team Xtreme's music played and out came Jeff, but what shocked jessica more was that Trish was clinging on his arm. Jessica was so angry, but she didn't let it show. So she just looked at Jericho instead. "Wow J.R. this match should be interesting," King said.

The match began and Jeff kicked Jericho in the stomach and Jerichobent down on one knee holding his stomach. Jessica slammed her hand on the apron and had a concern look. Jeff was running and Jericho tripped him into the middle rope and Trish was distracting the reff knowing what was going to happen and Jericho went to go take care of Trish. So Jessica went right in front of Jeff and slapped him right across the face which made a loud impact to his face and went right back to where she was standing. "Oh my god King Jessica just slapped Jeff Hardy right across the face," J.R. said. When Jeff got to his feet Jericho kicked him in the stomach and turned into a backslide for the pin. "No it can't end like this kick out Jeff," King said, but it was too late Jericho won the match. "Here is your winner Chris Jericho," the ring announcer said. Jessica got in the the ring and pushed the reff out of the way and held up Jericho's hand up. They walked up the ramp holding hands andthe music stopped. They turned around and Jessica raised Jericho's arm in the air and fans cheered, but then Jericho raised Jessica's hand and the fans cheered louder. Jessica did her punk rocker sign and her new music played(Cold by Crossfade)

**Backstage**

"Hey Chris great match," Jessica said. ""Thanks. Hey Jessica Iwas wondering if you're not doing anything later maybeI can take you out for dinner," Chris asked. "I don't know Chris. I'm not good with relationships and all the guys I go out with just end up hurting me," Jessica replied.Chris grabbed Jessica's hand and pulled her a little bit closer to him. "Why don't you give me a chance to prove that not all guys are bad. You never know the perfect guy might be standing right in front of you," Jericho said. "Wow no guy has ever said that to me before," Jessica blushedand then smiled. "Well some guys are pretty stupid"Jessica laughed and then smiled "Man I love it when you smile. You know this is the third type of smile I've seen," Jericho said. "Three types really," Jessica said. "Yes one when your sad, one when you blush, and one when-when you" Jericho stops what. "What why you stop. Please tell me," Jessica asked. "When you're just being yourself," Jericho replied letting go of Jessica's hand, but Jessica put her hand on his cheek and looked him straight in the eye "That was so sweet you really are a nice guy and I would love for you to take me out, but nothing too fancy I'll meet you here after the show ok," Jessica said and hugged Chris andgave him akiss on the cheek.

Ok here's chapter 2 hope you like it. Just to give you the heads up i'm moving to Georgia and they're about to pack up our computer and other self so it may take me awhile to update this story. So sorry if it takes long.


	3. I Still Love Her

**Hello thanks for the reviews and I'll try my best to keep writing this story.**

Lita was looking all over the place for Jessica. She looked all over the place. Well not everywhere. She turned around and started to head for the divas locker room. When she entered the locker room she saw Jessica talking to Stacey Keibler. "Where the heck have you been I've been looking everywhere for you," Lita asked a little upset. "Well after Chris' match we talked I came here and Stacey and I talked ever since about my date with him tonight," Jessica said looking at Lita. "Well you mind explaining to me why you slapped Jeff costing him the match," Lita asked. "Man Lita you ask a lot of questions and no I don't mind telling you. It was because I was mad at him. It's as simple as that. Now if you don't mind Stacey is helping me pick out what I should wear. I want you to help me too," Jessica said. "Alright," Lita said sitting next to Stacey.

Outside the room Matt heard everything and went to Team Extreme's locker room. When Matt arrived Jeff was in there with an ice pack to his cheek.

"I can't believe Jessica slapped me"

"Dude you so deserved it"

"Hey its not my fault she's jealous"

"Oh I wouldn't think so," Matt said in a whisper tone, but Jeff still heard him.

"What exactly is that suppose to mean?" Jeff asked

"Oh it means nothing," Matt said. "Tell me I'm your brother," Jeff said. "Alright. Well I heard Lita, Jessica and Stacey talking about Jessica's date tonight," Matt said. "A date tonight. With who?" Jeff couldn't believe this he was in shock. "Well um Chris Jericho," Matt replied sitting down on the couch. "I can't believe this. I only asked Trish to be in my corner to make Jessica jealous and now she has a date with another guy. Come on you and Lita knew I had feeling for her since the 3rd grade. She never knew because she either liked someone or she had a boyfriend and we did go out once we agreed to stay friends," Jeff said. "Well maybe me and Lita should have told you this awhile ago, but Jessica has been in love with you for awhile now. I don't think you should tell her how you feel because I also heard that Jessica likes Chris a whole lot and she doesn't want to think of you at all," Matt said. "What she's just going to forget about me. Well I'm not going to forget about her. I let her go once this may be my last chance to actually be with her go," Jeff said and left the room.

"Stubborn man. He's just going to get his heart broken" Matt said shaking his head.

Jeff was walking down the hallway when started to her some voices. "Man Jessica I thought you said you were threw with dating" Lita said. "Yeah I know, but Chris wants to prove to me that not all men are jerks and he says he likes all three types of my smiles" Jessica said smiling. "Three types of smiles. What are they?" Stacey asked. "Well one when I'm sad,one when I blush, and one when I'm just being me" Jessica said. "Wow he said that. No guy has ever said that to me before" Lita said and Stacey agreeing. "You know guys I think he's the one" Jessica said. "Oh my god Jessica are you serious?" Stacey asked. Jessica nodded her head. "What about Jeff?" Lita asked. "I don't know" Jessica said. "Come on he's your first love" Stacey said. "I know. We dated it didn't work out and we stayed friends. End of story" Jessica said. "So you're saying your're over Jeff Hardy the man you've been in love with the day you met" Lita asked. "Well basicly yes" Jessica said. "Then you wouldn't mind taking off that locket because if you wear that Chris is definently gonna ask about it" Stacey said. "Well I can't separate with-" Jessica stopped because of the knock at the door. Jessica got up and say Jeff. "Oh hey Jeff what's up" Jessica said. "We need to talk" Jeff said and Jessica told him to come in and asked Stacey and Lita if they could leeave for a couple of minutes. "I bet he knows Stacey" Lita said and Stacey nodded her head in agreement.

**In the Locker Room**

"Ok what do we need to talk about" Jessica asked.

"You're going out with Chris Jericho"

"Well yeah"

"Why"

"He's a nice guy and I like him"

"You barely know him"

"That's why I'm going out with him soI can get to know him. What's it to you?"

"You know what just forget it"

"Oh I see it now. You look a little nervous, you don't want me to go out with him, and that tone in your voice. Oh Jeff that is so sweet you're jealous that I'm dating someone"

"Yeah right i've got nothing to be jealous about"

"Well thenifthats thecase here hold this for me" Jessica said taking something off from around her neck. "Since you're not jealous. Thank you for telling me that. At first I couldn't take it off because of you and now I can. Well I got to go. Man I'm so glad we had this talk. See you at the hotel and can you tell lita to make sure she takes my stuff to our room" Jessica finished and left the locker room. "Damnit now I've got to stop her from falling for that jerk" Jeff said and left the room.

**Well here's chapter 3. Hope you like it and review it.**


	4. KIDNAPPED

**Hello people I bet you're thinking finally she updated. LOL well yeah I think it's about time to. Oh and so I won't get in trouble I only own my OC. I wish I owned the WWE, but sadly I don't. So here's chapter 4. Also Jessica's appearance has changed.**

**Jessica has black hair with red highlights. She still has hazel eyes, but now she wears leather pants and tube tops. Sometimes she wears the same clothes as Lita. Still wears short shirts to show tattoo off and belly piercing. She got her nose pierced. So I guess you could say she's goth, but she's kind of not. Well I hope you enjoy chapter 4 and love the reviews, but please leave nice comments.**

Man I had an awesome time with Chris Jericho and he was a complete gentlemen and he didn't try to make a move on me. And guess what I'm seeing him as a boyfriend. Lita still on my case about Jeff and Jeff is still on my case about Chris. Matt well he is still the clueless person.

"Jessica we need to talk." I heard Lita say from behind me. I sighed and turned around and asked her what do we need to talk about. She told me she was put in a match and she needs a tag team partner. I told her that I would be her partner and she gave me a hug and she left. I sighed and started to think. It was strange usually she would talk to me about Jeff. Maybe she was getting use to me and him. Well as I walked out my locker room I saw a camera turned towards me and I heard the fans screaming. Then I felt like someone was behind me and I was right there were two people behind me. Then one of them grabbed me and before I can scream he put his hand over my mouth. When they both picked me up and started to run the camera went somewhere else. They took me to a dark room only light was above a chair. They put me in the chair and tied my hands to my back and put tape over my mouth

Lita was in the back looking for me so we could go to the ring together. Then someone came up to her and said she was kidnapped by two masked figures. "She was what. I've got a match I can't do this by myself," she yelled. The stagehand apologized and said they are looking for her and once they find her they will send her to help you if you're still in that match.

Lita went out to her music. She looked behind her to see if Jessica was coming. She got in the ring and was attacked by Trish and Ivory. She was being doubled time during most of the match. In the end Trish was able to hit the modified bulldog on Lita to get the win.

Ivory and Trish left the ring and Jeff and Matt came out to the ring to help Lita.

Then on the titantron it showed Jessica with her hands tied sitting in the chair and her mouth taped. Then you could see the Undertaker behind her. Then he started laughing. "Well you fools didn't think I could get to her" taker said touching my cheek. I moved my head away and that just made him smile more. "I told you I would get you and there's not a damn thing any of you can do about it. I started to scream something. Taker took the tape off and asked me if I wanted to say something and I did. I said that when my boyfriend Chris finds me he's going to whoop your ass. The fans cheered and Taker put the tape back over my mouth. Taker then laughed and grabbed my cheeks so I was looking directly in his eyes and he laughed before saying something. "Oh you mean this boyfriend," he said still holding my cheek and pointed to a masked figure who took his mask off. I gasped it was Chris. No it couldn't be him. "Surprised to see me muffin. I'm sure you are and you're just wondering why I would do something like this" he said. I felt like I was going to cry but I wouldn't let him see it. Lita was still trying to get up and Matt helping her and paying attention to the Undertaker and Chris Jericho. "Well Taker and I want your titles and we knew you wouldn't agree. So we decided to get personal. You know Jessica it's a shame that you're not showing one of your smiles. I would be enjoying this so much more." That's it. He pushed my buttons. I try to get up, but Chris pushes me back into the chair. That's when Matt and Jeff try to leave the ring when they were stopped by the Undertaker's words. "I suggest you don't leave yet. You wouldn't want anything to happen to the girl." I started screaming through the tape and Chris ripped it off my face and I spit in his face and then I spit in the Undertaker's face. "Jeff, Matt I'm in the basement hurry up." Matt and Jeff headed towards the back and with a camera following. Undertaker told me to shut up and they picked me up. I struggled to get free. Matt and Jeff burst through the door as they carried me to the second escape door. When I saw the Hardy boys I yelled Matt and Jeff's name and they started to run towards the Undertaker and Chris. I was put in a limo and they slammed their hand on the limo and it started to drive off.

"You're too late. Now you'll never find her." Undertaker said. Matt and Jeff were about to attack Chris and Taker. "No no no. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your princess extreme would you?" Matt and Jeff backed off. "What do you want?" Jeff asked. "It's simple really. We want a match at Survivor Series. You don't have to answer us now, but you got until next week on Monday." Undertaker and Chris Jericho left the Hardy's by themselves to think.

Jeff and Matt barged in their locker room. "I can't believe this happened. I never should've left her alone," Jeff said and sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. "Don't worry man we're gonna find her and we're going to beat them at Survivor Series on our terms and the trainers think that Lita should stay home for a couple of days." "Well I'm just worried on how she's going to take the news on how we let the Undertaker and Chris Jericho kidnap Jessica. But I agree with you. They want us at Survivor Series they got us. In a TLC falls count anywhere match." Matt patted him on the shoulder and they grabbed their stuff and went to the trainers room to get Lita and they headed for the hotel.

"They what!" exclaimed a shocked Lita

"We tried to save her, but they threaten us," Jeff explained.

"And they challenged us at Survivor Series," Matt added.

"What are guys going to do?" Lita asked. "We're going to fight them of course. Li we don't have no choice." Lita just nodded her head and told them that she knew that they didn't have a choice. She sighed and she went out to the balcony to be alone. Lita was deep in thought and she jumped when she heard the door open. Matt came out and told her that it was just him. Lita said oh and turned back around and looked up at the sky. Matt put his arms around Lita's waist and told her that we're gonna find Jessica and she is going to be fine. Lita told him that he hope he's right and Matt agreed. Matt kissed Lita on the cheek and they both looked up in the beautiful night sky. Jeff stood their watching Lita and Matt. That made him think about when he and Jessica were dating. _'Where are you Jessica? I wish you would send me a sign that you are at least ok. God I know I don't pray as often as I should, but please I'm begging you. Please let Jessica be alright' _Jeff thought to himself.

**Wow long time for an update. Ha bet you weren't expecting that. You know I surprised myself when I wrote this chapter. Oh as I'm sure some of you notice the point of view change. I think the change made this chapter good. Anyways I'll try to update soon and remember to leave reviews. I just love them.**


	5. Secret Revealed

**Hey peeps. I was bored so I thought I would update my wonderful story. So here's chapter 5. Oh man I don't know how I came up with this chapter, but I hope you like it anyway. Well you know who I own and you know who I don't own, but I wish I owned.**

Jeff couldn't sleep that night. He had too much on his mind. He couldn't stop worrying about Jessica. He didn't know if she was alright

or if she was alive for that matter. Jeff kept tossing and turning until he felt someone shake him. Jeff grabbed that persons hand and

opened his eyes to see Lita. He just sighed and sat up. Lita sat down next to him and asked him if he was ok. "No I can't sleep," Jeff

whispered. "Hey you want to talk about it," Lita whispered back. Jeff nodded his head. Jeff laid back down and starting to talk. Five

minutes later Lita was talking and she noticed she wasn't getting a response so she looked down to see that Jeff went back to sleep. She

just smiled and tucked him in. Lita went back to the bed she was sharing with Matt. Matt opened his eyes and wrapped his arm around

Lita's waist. "Do you think he's going to be ok?" Matt whispered. "Yea I think he's going to be just fine," Lita whispered back as she

snuggled up to Matt and fell asleep. "I hope so," Matt sighed and went to sleep.

The next day Jeff woke up to the sun. He went out to the balcony just to think for a couple of minutes and he came back inside. Matt

was up and he saw Jeff. "Hey bro thinking about Jessica," Matt asked. Jeff just looked at him and grabbed some clothes, went to the

bathroom and shut the door. "I take that as a yes," Lita said coming up from behind Matt. Matt nodded in agreement. "You know if

Jessica was here right now do you know what we would be talking about." Lita said sitting on Matt's lap on the bed. "What?" asked

Matt? "My wonderful boyfriend. Well actually I would talk about my boyfriend she would talk about her best friend." Matt wrapped his

arm around Lita's waist as she wrapped her arms around Matt's neck. "Does this best friend happen to be Jeff?" "Hmmmm…..maybe."

Lita said putting on an innocent smile as Jeff opened the bathroom door as the couple stared at him. "What are you looking at?" Jeff

asked. "Oh nothing." They said at the same time. Jeff just shrugged it off. He didn't even want to know what they were talking about. The only thing he was worried about was Jessica.

* * *

Meanwhile Jessica woke up. When they threw her in the limo she hit her head and fell unconscious. "Huh where am I," Jessica said as

she woke up. She took in her surroundings. She was in a hotel room. A beautiful suite with a red carpet and the walls were red. The bed

she was laying on had a light pink blanket. Jessica was unaware that someone was watching her. "God you are so beautiful," a voice

said. Jessica turned her head in the direction from which the voice came from. "What the hell are you doing here Chris?" Chris Jericho

walked up to the front of the bed. "Jessica please you have to understand that kidnapping you wasn't my idea." Jessica couldn't believe

that he was saying this. "Then why did you do it?" Jessica asked. "If I didn't do it something bad would've happened. I never meant to

hurt you in any way." Jessica wanted to believe Chris, but she just couldn't do it. "How do I know you're not lying to me right now?"

"Because." "Because what." "Because you know me Jessica." Jessica was still in denial. She gets up and walks over to the balcony

window. She puts her hand on the window. Chris walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Everything I told you is true. I

would never hurt you like I did last night. They were just words. I had to make it sound convincing." "Could've fooled me." Chris just

smirked. "What am I doing here? Shouldn't I be locked up somewhere?" Jessica asked. "Taker would've if it wasn't for me." Jessica

took Chris' arm from her waist and she turned around. "You know what; you could go straight to h-," Chris cut Jessica off by kissing

her. Jessica struggled to get away from him, but Chris held on tight. Soon she gave up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Chris

broke the kiss and just looked at Jessica. "You're telling the truth." Jessica said looking into Chris' blue eyes. She knew by the way he

kissed her that he cared about her. "Maybe if I just kissed the undertaker I wouldn't be in this mess. I mean it would've been just a kiss."

Jessica then smirked. She had a plan form in her head. She would seduce Chris into screwing the undertaker at Survivor Series. "I wish

there was a way to get back at him." Jessica said giving Chris an innocent smile. "Well I could-," Chris was cut off. "Your chance at the

titles at Survivor Series." Jessica said. "I can't do that. I want the titles just as bad as Taker does." Jessica sighed in frustration. When

she wanted something she was going to get it. Even if she had to play dirty. Jessica put her finger on Chris shirt. "It would really mean a

lot to me if you would screw the Undertaker at Survivor Series," Jessica said in her innocent voice that no one could say no to. Jessica

could tell that Chris was getting nervous. "I would really make it worth your while if you do this tiny little favor for me." Chris was now

really getting nervous. "Please do it for me." Chris couldn't take it anymore. "Alright I'll do it." Jessica smiled and hugged him. Then she

smirked. Chris would screw the undertaker and then she would screw him. She had been screwing with him from the beginning. It was

funny how everyone thought she was so innocent. Jessica couldn't wait until Survivor Series. She was going to reveal her little secret.

Sure the fans were probably going to hate her and her friends, but Jessica didn't give a damn what they thought. This was only a minor

set back. She wasn't expecting something like this to happen. She then put her innocent smile on as she let go of Chris and just stared at

him. But on the inside she was smiling a wicked smile. '_Just wait until Survivor Series. You and everyone are going to be so_

surprised.' Jessica thought. "Hmmm." Chris said. "What?" Jessica asked. "Just thinking." Jessica just stared at him suspicious. "Thinking  
about what." "About us being together again." "Oh." That's all Jessica could say. She didn't think Chris would say something like that. Jessica sat d

own on the bed. "We are right." He asked. "I don't know if that is such a good idea right now." Jessica couldn't believe what she said.

For her plan to work she needed her and Chris to be together. Chris said that he understood for why she felt that way. He was going to

say more, but Jessica cut him off and kissed him. Then they both ended up sleeping together that day.

About 35 minutes later. Jessica got out the shower as Chris was sleeping. She wrapped the towel around her body and had a smile on

her face. Now that she had Chris wrapped around her finger her plan was back in motion. Chris would get his heart broken and Taker

would get what's coming to her. "Sometimes I surprise myself. Man it's so hard to pretend to be innocent all the time. But just think I

won't have to do that anymore." Jessica said aloud to herself and she giggled at the thought of Survivor Series. She peeked in the room.

"Sorry Chris nothing personal; its just business." There was a knock at the door. Jessica opened it. It was room service. They had

brought a few things that Jessica wanted. She wanted some black hip huggers low cut silky tank top that tied at the side that showed her

tanned European skin and a leather jacket. She also asked for some red hair dye. Jessica had decided that it was time for another

change. She was going out clubbing. Since it was now 7:30 she had at least 2 hours to herself. Hell she might even had more time the

way she did Chris in, but she didn't want to risk it. She changed her clothes. She sat at the edge of the bed and put her ankle boots.

Jessica stood up and went in the bathroom and looked at her new red hair. She walked out the bathroom and walked past the bed. She

stopped to look at Chris. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Sorry babe, but its been fun. I'm outta here." She

grabbed her jacket and left.

* * *

"Come on Jeff we're just going to get a drink. Lord knows you need one." Matt said. Finally he got Jeff to agree. They headed to the

club and headed straight for the bar. It just so happens that Jessica was at that same club. Jeff ordered a beer. The bartender gave him

his beer and he turned around and saw someone familiar on the dance floor. 'No it couldn't be. Could it be her?' Jeff thought. He told

Matt to hold his drink. Jeff got up and walked up to a woman with red hair.

"Jessica..."

**  
Well there's chapter 5. Man I'm getting good with this suspense stuff. Is this mystery person Jessica. What is her plan and**

how is she gonna screw Chris Jericho and The Undertaker. Well you're gonna have to wait and find out and I might start

updating my other story.


	6. Jeff sees Jessica

**Well here's chapter 6.**

"Um what did you just call me?" The woman asked.

_'Oh shit I'm in trouble.' _Jessica thought to herself.

"Jessica is that you?" Jeff asked.

"I'm sorry you must got me confused with someone else." Jessica replied.

'_I'm so glad I have a jacket on hiding my tattoo.' _Jessica thought to herself.

"You're right I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Is this Jessica your girlfriend?" She asked. "She was my girlfriend." Jeff replied.

"She must be beautiful. I'm sure she loves you and she's thinking about you." Jessica said.

Jeff nodded and walked back to the bar.

"What was that all about?" Lita asked.

Jeff told her that it was nothing. Jessica watched as Jeff walked away.

She turned around and a smile came to her lips. '_Like stealing candy from a baby.' _She said aloud to herself.

Jessica was having a good time on the dance floor still feeling Jeff Hardy's eyes on her, but she just ignored it.

An hour later Jessica decided to leave before Chris decides to wake up early. Jeff watched her leave '_That had to be her. But she _

_looks different from the Jessica I know. Jessica would never die her head red unless she was just going to have red streaks,_

_which she already had.'_ Jeff was deep in thought he didn't hear a word Matt and Lita said to him. Litawaved her hand in front of

Jeff's face.

"Huh," he said coming out of his thoughts.

"Matt said we're leaving." Jeff nodded his head still thinking about that red haired woman.

Jessica got back to the hotel suite. Before Chris had a chance to wake up Jessica got in the shower. Chris woke up right after Jessica got

out the shower. Chris went in the bathroom to see Jessica wrapped in a towel and a towel wrapped around her hair. She took the towel

off her head. "Woah when did you do that?" Chris asked. "Oh you mean my hair. Oh just about an hour ago." She replied. "Oh. Looks

nice, but I'm gonna miss the black hair with the red streaks; unless you're planning to put black streaks in your hair." "You know that

isn't such a bad idea."

"I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to stay here. You can't leave the room or anything." Jessica just reassured him that she wasn't going

anywhere. Chris put his clothes back on and left the room. 'Well I'm trapped here there's no use of trying to leave. Lucky last time, but I

might get caught. So there's no use trying to risk it.' Jessica thought to herself.

_One week later_

Team Extreme headed to the ring when their music played the fans cheered, but they had a serious look on their faces. They got in the

ring and Jeff grabbed a mic. "Last week in our hometown the Undertaker and Chris Jericho kidnapped a member that is not with us and

they then challenged us at Survivor Series for our tag team titles." Jeff said and handed the mic to Matt. "Well we accept your challenge,

but its not going to be a one on one match its going to be a TLC match for the tag team titles. So at Survivor Series when we win you

better give Jessica back or-." Matt was cut off by Chris Jericho's music and Jericho stood at the top of the ramp. "Or you'll what Matt.

Kill us; you'll never get Jessica back by doing that. Don't worry after Survivor Series you'll get princess extreme back. We don't want

her. We'll have the tag titles and you can have Jessica."

Jeff grabbed the mic from Matt. "You bastard how dare you play with her emotions. She trusted you. I knew you were a nothing, but a

jerk." Jeff said. "Aw that really hurt my feelings like I care about hurting her feelings as long as I get the gold. I will stomp on whomever

to get what I want. And come Survivor Series Taker and I will be the tag team champions." Jericho's music played and he went

backstage.

In a locker room Jessica was watching what just happened in the ring. She just sighed. She was thinking about what she was going to do

at Survivor Series. Sure she wanted to hurt Chris and the Undertaker, but she wasn't sure how her team would take her intentions. She

hoped that they still would be a team. But if they didn't then to hell with them. Jessica just sat down. _'What if Jeff hates me. That's my _

main con-.' Jessica was cut out of her thoughts when Chris Jericho walked into the room. Jessica stood up right away. "Whoa

Jesse

didn't mean to scare you." Chris said chuckling a little. Jessica just smiled nervously. "Oh um sorry." Jessica said. "Man I can't believe

that Jeff guy is still at it." Chris said. Now Jessica was confused. "What are you talking about?" She asked. "Oh come on, its obvious of

what he's trying to do." Chris replied. "Jeff isn't trying to do anything." "You know I think you need to sort your feelings out and choose

because we're not gonna wait for you." Chris smirked and left the room to a confused Jessica. 'What the hell was that about?' Jessica

thought. Then Jessica put her leather jacket on and left the room hoping she didn't run into anyone she knew.

Jessica made it into the parking lot safely. She pulled her cell phone out. She dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello." A hush voice said.

"Hey baby. Change of plans. I decided at Survivor Series it's a go. You know what to do." Jessica said.

"Alright."

"Bye." Jessica said.

Jessica hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket.

"Survivor Series here I come." Jessica said out loud to herself and walked to the hotel unaware that someone was watching her.

**Alright here's chapter 6. Bet you guys are wondering who that person watching her huh. Well you're going to have to wait **

until chapter 7.


	7. Survivor Series

**Well here's what everyone's been waiting for chapter 7. Which is going to start at the ladder match for the tag team titles.**

Undertaker's music came on. Undertaker and Chris Jericho walked confidently down the ramp. They didn't come to the ring alone they

had Jessica with them. Jessica struggled to get free from the Undertaker's grasp, but it tightened everytime she struggled.

**J.R: Well here we see the challengers for the tag titles. They got this match by kidnapping that young woman right there.**

**King: Yes which was very low for Jericho in my opinion. He was supposedly the boyfriend of Jessica. It turns out he was just using her to get to the Hardy's.**

Jessica was wearing black tripp pink mesh pants and had a sports bra on with along sleeve pink fishnet shirt over it that stopped above

her navel. They got in the ring and the Undertaker hancupped Jessica to the ropes. "Let me out of here!" Jessica shouted. "You want the

keys!" Taker shouted back and waved the keys in front of her face. Jessica tried to grab them, but he moved a big step back. "You can't

have them." He laughed. Jessica screamed in annoyance andducked under the middle rope and tried to free herself. The Hardy Boys

music played and the fans were on their feet cheering. They walked down the ramp with serious looks on their faces. Jeff stopped in the

middle of the ramp when he saw Jessica. Jessica looked up and saw Jeff's eyes on her. Jeff then looked at Jericho, he slapped his arm

against Matt's shoulder and they exchanged some words and ran to the ring.

They were all over the Undertaker and Chris Jericho. They dominated the match for about 10 minutes. Using a lot of team combination moves.

_'What am I doing out here. This isn't safe for me._' Jessica thought to herself. Jeff slide out the ring where Jessica was. He tried to get the handcuffs off.

**King: Well Jeff Hardy slide out the ring to try and save Jessica. Frankly I don't think it was the smart thing to do.**

Jessica looked behind Jeff to see Jericho coming with a chair. "Jeff look-," It was too late the chair connected with his back. Jessica mouth dropped. She was in shock.

Then Jericho yelled, "You want to help him huh Jessica you want the key!" Matt slide out the ring and attacked Jericho. But then the Undertaker attacked Matt and threw him into the steel pole.

**J.R: Well Jeff tried to help Jessica out those handcuffs, but Jericho hit him in the back with that steel chair.**

**King: It seems Jeff is more focused on Jessica then the match, which may cause the Hardy's to lose this match.**

Jeff got up and started attacking Jericho. He tackled him to the ground and started punching him. Jericho somehow managed to get Jeff off of him.

Jeff tried to get Jericho again,but Jericho pulled Jessica in front of him. Jeff stopped right away. He just looked into Jessica's eyes. He saw the scared look in her eyes. Jericho took that oppurtunity and gave Jeff a vicious clothesline. He slide in the ring to help Taker out.

Jessica bent down next to Jeff to see if he was ok. Jeff looked like he didn't know where he was. Jessica rubbed his face gently to try and  
get Jeff to come to. Her eyes started to get teary. She started to rub Jeff's hair. She gave him a peck on the lips. Its as if that snapped Jeff  
out of his daze. Because he sat up right away and slide in the ring and attacked Jericho from behind.

**King: Wow did you see that. First Jeff was knocked out with a clotheslineand he gets a little peck on the lips and he's all fired up. I mean look at him he's on fire. He's cleaning house tonight.**

Every time Jeff would hit Jericho or Taker Jessica cheered. Matt got up and they doubled teamed Jericho and then doubled teamed Taker.  
Jeff got out the ring where Jessica was and got a ladder from under the ring. He slide the ladder on the apron. He walked over to Jessica.  
He put both his hands on her cheek and brought his lips to hers. They pulled apart. "WOO!" Jeff shouted and slide in the ring and started to kick butt.

Jessica laughed at his hyperness and continue to cheer him on. Then all of the sudden Undertaker sat up and Jeff tried to hit him with the ladder, but he recieved a big boot to the face.

Jeff instantly dropped the ladder and fell. Jessica gasped. Then Taker slide out the ring and grabbed a chair. He slide back in the ring and

hit Jeff with the chair. Jessica winced in pain everytime Taker hit Jeff. She begged him to stop. "This is on you. You asked for this. I'm

gonna send your boyfriend straight to hell!" Taker shouted at Jessica. She shook her head and started begging the Undertaker to stop.

She slide under the bottom and was on her hands and knees and begged.

**King: What's the matter with the Undertaker. Can't he see this young woman begging him to spare Jeff Hardy.**

Jessica had Taker distracted. Matt stood up and took the chair out of his hand and hit him in the head. Taker fell down and looked uncoincious.

Jessica slidein the ring. Matt hit Jericho with the chair. Then he hit the Undertaker on his stomach. He took the key that was around his neck and tossed them to Jessica.

The fans cheered as Jessica tried to set herself free.

**J.R.: Jessica has got the keys.**

**King:Yes Matt got the keys and tossed them to her so she can free herself.**

Jessica unlocked herself. She slide in the ring to check on Jeff. "You ok?" she asked. Jeff nodded his head. Then from behind Jericho pulled her by her hair.

**King: Hey Jericho let her go.**

Jericho threw her into the turnbuckle. "You stay out of this." Jericho shouted. Jeff got up and when Jericho turned around Jeff speared him to the ground.

He picked Jericho up and threw him outside the ring. He slide out the ring and irish whipped him into the steel stairs. Jessica was still in the corner trying to clear her vision.

Jeff slide in the ring to check on Jessica. He touched her shoulder and he got elbowed in the face. Jessica turned around and her mouth dropped open.

Taker sat up and gave the Last Ride to Matt and gave the tombstone to Jeff Hardy. Undertaker grabbed the ladder and set it up. He started to climb and the fans were cheering. Jessica just sat there still in shock that she elbowed Jeff.

**J.R: Undertaker is climbing the ladder.**

**King:Yea and Jessica is sitting there and letting it happen.**

Undertaker was almost there and all of a sudden out of nowhere a chair hit the side of his body and he fell off the ladder.

**King:Oh my god J.r. did you just see that? Jericho just hit his tag team partner the Undertaker.**

**J.R: Yes I did and I don't understand. What the hell is going on? I thought Jericho and Taker were partners.**

Jericho looked at Jessica and smiled. Jessica stood up and smiled at him. He walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. The fans were going nuts.

**King:Oh my god! Now the pieces are coming together. This was a plan to screw the Undertaker.**

They pulled a part and as soon as Jericho turned around he recieved a devastating spear from none other than Edge. Jessica smiled down at Edge he stood up and gave a wicked smile and the fans cheered.

Edge looked at Jessica and had a sly smirk on his face. He picked Matt up and put him on the ladder. Matt slowly started to climb the ladder.

Edge threw the Undertaker outside the ring and into the steel stairs and then into the steel pole. Matt finally got to the top and unhooked both of the belts and the bell rang.

Lilian stood up from her seat. "Here are your winners and still the WWF tag team champion Matt and Jeff the Hardy boys." Matt fell off the ladder and the EMTs came down and checked on all four wrestles.

Lita came running down the ramp. She slide in the ring. The first thing she did was hug Jessica. She checked on Matt. Edge slide in the ring.

He took his Jean jacket off and picked Jericho up and held him up in front of Jessica. Jericho was staring at her in shock when he saw the wicked smile on her face.

Jessica slapped Jericho really hard. Edge let him go and he fell to the ground. Matt and Lita stared at Jessica in disbelief.

_'There's no way she aligned herself with Edge.' _Lita thought to herself.

Jessica stood over Jericho and looked down on him. Edge bent down next to Jerichowrapped his arm aroundJessica's waist. "This is my woman Jericho. You got that. She's mine." Edge shouted and spit in Jericho's face.

**King: Now I've seen it all. Jessica planned the whole entire thing. She screwed both the Undertaker and Jericho.**

**J.R: I can't believe this.**

Edge put his head on Jessica's toned stomach. He stood up and grab Jessica by her hair gently and pushed his lips on hers. They were engaged in a passionate kiss.

The fans were cheering. Matt and Lita were shocked. Jeff was coming around. He looked up and saw Jessica kissing Edge. He couldn't believe what he saw.

They pulled apart and Jessica slide out the ring and Edge follwed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. They walkedup the ramp and didn't turn around.

Jessica knew all eyes were on her, but she didn't care. She couldn't hide her secret relationship with Edge anymore. She didn't do anything wrong.

She wasn't feeling Chris Jericho and had a feeling he was hiding something from her. That's when Edge came into the picture. He made her feel special.

He actually listened to everything that came out of her mouth. He kissed her cheek as they went backstage.

* * *

Team Extreme got back to their locker room. "What the hell just happened?" Jeff asked. "I don't know dude." Matt replied. Lita was quiet she didn't say anything because she sort of knew about Jessica's secret.

"Lita are you ok?" Matt asked.

"Oh yea sure I'm great."

Jeff didn't believe her. "You're lying." He blurted out.

Lita was bad at lying when it came to her friends. "Yea you're right. I sort of knew about this." Jeff and Matt were in shock. "You knew and you didn't say anything!" Matt shouted.

"Jessica asked me not to tell anyone including you guys. I didn't know she was going to do that though." Lita said. Jeff stood up and left the locker room.

"Jeff wait." Lita called after him. She was about to go after him, but Matt stopped her. "Just let him be. He has a lot to think about." Matt said. Lita nodded her head.

**Well what do you guys think. Mystery was solved Edge was the man on the phone and I think this chapte came ot great it took me a long time to do. Please leave a review.**


	8. The Explanation

**Wow I got a lot of reviews of about the last chapter so I thought I would hurry up and give the people what they wanted. You wanted this chapter well you got it. Chapter 8 I hope you enjoy.**

It's the day after Survivor Series and Matt and Lita haven't heard anything from Jeff since he left the locker room. Lita wanted to call

him, but Matt kept urging her to give him space. They both arrived at the arena and headed straight for the locker room. They were both

discouraged when they didn't see Jeff in the locker room. RAW was about to start so Matt turned the monitor on. As soon as he turned

it on Edge's theme music played. Matt groaned as Lita sighed.

* * *

Edge came out, but he didn't come out alone. Jessica was right by his side. Hand in hand they walked down the ramp with smiles on their 

faces. They ignored the boos from the crowd. Well more like Edge ignored the boos. Jessica loved the fans and was nevered booed

before in her entire life; so she tried to ignore it. But she did appreciate the cheers she was getting. At least she had some loyal fans who

would stick with her no matter what.

J.R: Look at the smiles on those two faces. Like they are proud of what happened last night.

King: Looks like those two got some explaining to do.

They both got in the ring. Edge grabbed a mic. and handed it to Jessica. "Okay um I'm sure you guys want an explanation for what

happened at Survivor Series." Jessica started as the fans cheered. "But first I have a quick question. How many of you hate me because

of what happened?" She heard some boos and some cheers. "Um… okay I didn't quite get that." She held the mic. up and walked

around the ring to the cheers and boos. "Okay some hate me and some are still with me. But I have one more question." Then the crowd

started to chant something. _"Slut slut slut slut…" _Jessica looked around at the fans who were chanting slut to her and looked at the

ground and waited for the chant to cease. "Anyways how many of you didn't see what happened last night?" She heard a lot of cheers.

"Good so I'm sure you won't have a problem seeing the highlights of the match. Roll the footage."

The footage showed the highlights of the match and then it showed Edge spearing Jericho and Jessica and Edge kissing. Then the footage

ended and there were a lot a boos. "Now I'm going to ask again. How many of you hate me?" There were some cheers, but there were

even more boos. "I see I understand if you don't like me, but I want to thank everyone who is still on my side." The crowded started to

chant _slut _again. Jessica got really annoyed. "That's enough!... Shut your mouths! I'm not a slut." They just continued to chant it. Edge

took the mic. and wrapped his arms around Jessica's waist.

"Hey baby let them think what they want to. Everyone's just jealous because they can't have you. So they think calling you a _slut _is going

to help the situation. So baby how about you let me explain to these undeserving fans about how our relationship started." The fans just

booed him. Which he ignored anyways. "But before I start to explain I have to say baby you are looking good tonight." Jessica just

smiled. She was wearing khaki booty shorts with a two silver chains on the right side and a black Edge shirt she tied in the front to show

her belly button ring. (of course lol) He bent down and gave her a peak on the lips. Anyways after an episode of RAW Is War I was

walking backstage and saw this pretty lady here sitting on the crates. She told me how she didn't want to be with Jeri-dork anymore, but

didn't want to hurt his feelings. So I took her out and showed her how a REAL MAN treats a woman. Next thing you know it was a little

bit of this and a little bit of that Jessica and I couldn't stop seeing each other, but of course we couldn't be seen together right. So we

snuck around."

Jessica asked Edge for the mic which he gladly handed over. "Hey if I'm not mistaken Jericho was the one who teamed up with the

Undertaker and went out with me as some sick joke to get a tag team title shot at Survivor Series. If I didn't know any better Jericho

should be the one you hate for using me. Now the tables are turned on you Jericho. So tell me how it feels Jericho to have someone

break your heart. Well actually you have no heart. But you sure have the biggest ego I've ever seen. Jericho you used me to get what you

want which by the way you didn't get, but I got smart and used you to screw your on tag team partner from getting the Hardy's title."

Jessica smiled and the fans actually cheered. "Now I can move on with a REAL MAN." She got in camera. "But you taught me

something. When someone uses you, get smart and trick them into doing what you want." Jessica dropped the mic. and made out with

Edge in the middle of the ring. They went backstage to Edge's locker room.

* * *

Matt turned the monitor off as Raw went to a commercial break. "I can't believe her." Lita just wrapped her arms around his shoulder. 

"Since when did she start to dress like that!" Matt shouted. Lita unwrapped her arms from his shoulder and gave him a dumbfounded

look. As if he didn't hear a word Jessica and Edge said. "Okay Jessica and Edge just told the world their secret love affair and all you

can think about is her outfit." Matt just rolled his eyes. "Hey I understand that Jericho used her and she used him. Hey I'm just glad that

I'm still the champ. Sure I don't like Edge and Jeff doesn't like him, but you can't disagree that we would've lost if it wasn't for him." Lita

just had a shocked expression on her face. She slapped him upside his head. "You have got to be one of the dumbest buffoon on the face

of this Earth." Lita left the locker room.

* * *

As she was walking down the hall she saw Jeff getting a cup of coffee. "Hey Jeff." She said softly. Jeff looked up at Lita. He nodded. 

"How are you feeling?" Jeff took a sip of his coffee. "I've had my good days and my bad ones." Lita smiled. "Wow you're taking this

better than I thought." Jeff put his coffee down and sighed. "I wonder if I just told her how I felt none of this would've have happened.

It's too late now." Lita nodded her head. "Its never too late. Just because she's in a relationship it doesn't mean anything. Besides she's

only with him because she's hurting from her relationship with Jericho. She really cared for him y'know." Jeff looked at Lita. "What are

you talking about Lee? She was with Edge." Lita sighed. "She wasn't really with him if you know what I mean. Sure they were seeing

each other, but not like that. She was going to tell him that she loved him, but then he had to pull some shit like this. I'm really sorry Jeff. I

tried to tell her to cut him loose before she got attached, but she didn't want to listen to me." Jeff just sighed.

"You will never believe what your brother said after Jessica was in the ring." Jeff groaned. "Please tell me he didn't do anything stupid."

Lita laughed. "I wish I could promise you that, but I can't. He said and I quote, "I can't believe her. Since when did she start dressing like

that." Jeff laughed. "That's Matt for ya." Lita smiled. "He's the dumbest buffoon on the face of this earth." Lita and Jeff heard a voice

behind them say. They turned around to see Jessica standing there. "Oops did I say that out loud?" Jessica said to herself. "I said the

exact same thing to Matt." Lita replied. "Oh its so nice to see you wearing clothes." Lita added. Jessica looked down at what she was

now wearing. She was wearing light blue faded jeans and a black tank top with a black baseball hat backwards. "Well don't get me

wrong those shorts are nice but that isn't me." Jeff scoffed. "A lot of things aren't you." Jessica looked at Jeff and then at the ground. She

knew exactly what he mean't. Lita nudged him in the arm and gave him a look. "Ok I guess I deserve that." Jessica said quietly. "Oh you

deserve a whole hell of a lot more!" Jeff shouted. "Jeff!" Lita yelled. "No Lee its ok. He has a right to be angry with me. Everyone does.

I didn't expect any pity or something like that. I'm just going to go to Vince and quit the WWE. I shouldn't have come here in the first

place. I probably would've been better off somewhere else." Jessica turned around and walked off. "Jeff you jerk now look what you

did!" Lita shouted. "Jessica wait!" Lita ran after her.

This made Jeff feel very bad. He didn't want Jessica to quit; even though he was mad at her. He sighed in frustration and punched the

wall behind him.

* * *

Jessica ran down the hall. Lita was right behind her. She didn't slow down when she heard Lita calling her name she kept on running. 

Finally Lita was able to catch up with her. She grabbed Jessica by her arm and spun her around and was surprised to see tears forming in

her eyes. Lita just hugged her and said nothing. "I'm so stupid Lita. Why did I have to do that last night. I should've just asked Edge for

help and went on a date with him just as a payment. If I did that maybe me and Jeff... Argh! I don't know. Maybe things wouldn't be like

this. I wanted to tell him that I love him and that this thing with Edge doesn't mean much to me, but he hates me. What doIdo Lee? I'm so

confused right now. I don't..." Jessica fainted. Lita was surprised. "Oh my god! Jessica." A camera man came up and started to film this.

"Somebody get some help!" Lita checked her pulse and she was hardly breathing. All of a sudden EMTs rushed over. "Oh my god!" Lita

started to cry. One of the trainer's asked her what happened. "I don't know first we were just talking. She was fine. The next thing I

know she fainted." They put Jessica on a stretcher and wheeled her to the ambulance in the parking lot. Lita got in the ambulance with her

and the ambulance took off. 'Please let her be okay.' Lita thought. The camera faded off once the ambulance was out of sight.

* * *

**Wow nobody saw that coming. sighs I liked this chapter a lot and I hope everyone of you likes it. Anyways I hope you leave reviews. Remember good reviews only.**


	9. Confrontations

**Hey I just love getting the awesome reviews. I just want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story. I really appreciate the good comments I've gotten for this story. So I'm gonna give you people what you want and that's chapter 9 so here it is. I'm going to have it start in Lita's point of view. Enjoy!**

We finally arrived at the hospital. I had to wait in the waiting room. They wouldn't let me go with her. So I got my cell phone out and dialed Matt's number. "Hello." I heard Matt say on the other line. "Matt its Lita." I said. "Lita I'm in the middle of being interviewed by Terri." He said. "Matt its Jessica. We were talking and all of a sudden she fainted. And now we're at the hospital." Matt sighed. "Is Jessica alright." A doctor came up to me. "Matt hold on the doctor is here." I told Matt. "Excuse me are you family to Ms. Jessica." I looked the doctor in the eye. "Yes I am. What's wrong with her."

"Well I can asure you she'll be fine, but she is in a state of emotional depression and is very stressed out. er body couldn't tak it anymore so it just shutdown just for awhile to get some rest. But I would recommend to you that whatever is stressing her out she needs to stay away from it." The docter said.

"Thank you so much doctor." I told him before putting the phone back to my ear. "Matt we have a small problem."

* * *

"What do you mean she's at the hospital!" Edge shouted. 

"Well I'm sorry Edge I'm just telling you what I was told to." Eric Bischoff said.

"I'm going to the hospital." Edge turned around to leave.

"Well I would just stop right there Mr. Edge because in case you have forgotton you have a match against Booker T. And if I'm right like I know I am I belive that match is next." Eric said.

Edge started to breathe heavily trying to calm himself down before he tried to kill Bischoff.

Edge left Eric's office and headed for the ring his music played and of course he was booed. But he didn't care. He just wanted to end this match as soon as possible. So he could be by Jessica's side.

Booker T. came out when his music was played. As soon as he got in the ring Edge speared him and the referee rang the bell.

**"Looks like Edge wants to end this early and he might just get that." JR said**

Edge goes for the cover and gets the 3 count. The ref tries to raise Edge's hand, but Edge shoves him out the way and goes to grab a mic.

"This is crap!" He shouted.

"I shouldn't even be here. I should already be at the hospital by my girlfriends side."

"Why isn't Edge at the hospital right now you ask? Oh I'll tell you why its because of Eric Bischoff put me in this match and you know what-"

Edge was interrupted by Chris Jericho's music. There was a mixture of cheers and boos as he walked down the ramp with a mike in his hand.

"Edge there you go again. You're always bitching and moaning. Instead of complaining, for once in your life why don't you do something about it." Chris said getting in Edge's face.

"You know Jericho I have to give you credit for showing your face after MY woman Jessica and I embarassed your ass last night." Edge smirked.

"You know I was listening to your supposed explanation and I have to say that, that was complete bullshit. I admit it I used Jessica and I'm an asshole, but I refuse to believe that she left me, me Chris Jericho the ayatollah of rock n' rolla," He paused, "for someone like you." He finished and started to laugh. "That's so funny. I'm a sexy beast and she left me for you."

Edge started to get angry. "That's enough you can't accept the fact that I'm the bigger man. You see Chris I'm the one with the woman." Edge said.

"Speaking of woman where is Jessica?" Chris asked. "Oh yea she's at the hospital and Edge where are you?"

Edge couldn't take it anymore. He tackled Chris to the floor and started nailing rights and lefts. Chris reversed and started to fight back. The referees tried to separate the two men, but kept failing because they kept grabbing at each other. The referees dragged Edge to a corner. Chris freed himself from the refs holding him back and jumped on the referees and Edge. He picked Edge up and threw him in the corner and started to stomp away on him. Once again the refs tried to stop Jericho, but he simply pushed them away and continued his assault on Edge. Edge kicked Jericho in his knee and got out of the ring.

* * *

Matt arrived at the hospital. 

"Lita how is she doing?"

"Well right now she's stable, they gave her some pills to help her get some rest." Lita responded.

Matt nodded his head. "Hey where's Jeff?" Lita asked.

"Hold on." Matt backed up until he went around the corner. That's when lita eard some shouting.

"Hey! Put me down!" Jeff shouted.

"No you are going to sit here and wait with us like a good little boy!" Matt shouted coming from around the corner with Jeff over his shoulder.

Matt put Jeff down and pushed into a chair.

"There's no way you're going to make me see her." Jeff said.

"No one said you had to see Jessica. I mean come on Jeff aren't you at least bit worried about her?" Matt asked.

"Uh no." Jeff said.

"Well at least you're honest about it." Matt said.

"Thank you." He simply said.

"Well I think you should feel bad!" Lita shouted.

"What!" Jeff stood up.

"Yea its you fault that she has emotional depression and that she is so stressed out. Its because of you Jeff. Its because of how she feels about you that's stressing her out!" Lita shouted and walked away.

Jeff scoffed. "Its not my f-" Jeff stopped what he was saying when he saw Edge.

Jeff started breathing heavily trying to calm himself down, but it wasn't working.

"You son of a bitch!" Jeff shouted towards Edge. Jeff tried to make his way towards Edge, but Matt was holding him back.

"Listen Jeff I don't have time for this." Edge started to walk past Jeff, but he stopped. "I need to go check on my _girlfriend._"

Jeff tried to lunge at Edge, but Matt's grip on him tighten.

Edge laughed and walked down to Jessica's room.

Matt released Jeff.

"Matt why didn't you let me kick the shit out of him?"

"This is not the time and certainly not the place. Save it for the ring." Matt replied

* * *

Jessica woke up to see Edge walk in the door.

"Hey." She softly said.

Edge put his hands in his pockets and walked over to the bed.

"Hey." He replied.

"I'm sorry-"

"Hey you don't have anything to be sorry about. You just focus on getting better." Edge sat down on the end of the bed.

"You're too good to me you know that." Jessica said with a smile.

Edge kissed her forehead. "Oh I just had a little run in with Jeff before I came in here."

"What! Jeff is here."

* * *

**Uh Oh I just ended the chapter right here. Oh suspense. LOL I hope I get a lot of reviews. Anyways I'm going to probably going to update with chpt. 10 really soon so you guys won't go crazy trying to figure out what's going to happen. Anyways leave a review.**


End file.
